My take on Jolex (fixed)
by mfak1998
Summary: My take on Jolex. I rearranged some scenes and took out scenes such as the tree falling but other than that I hope you like it! It all on Shonda!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

**Jo Wilson was still in intern learning the ways of Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital. She knew she was blessed to have this opportunity. After all her whole childhood had been so messed up, filled with hatred and constant movement throughout her high school years. But finally! She made her way through med school and now was going to become a kick ass surgeon. "Hey! How's it going?" Stephanie asked Jo as she walked into the resident lounge. "Hey Steph. Ignore my mood I'm just tired", she said. "Dr. Karev is going to choose to the one of us to scrub in on a baby with a tumor". "What's so special about that?" Jo asked. "Oh nothing. Just that the tumor has teeth!" Stephanie said that immediately caught her friend's attention. "Really?!" she asked. "Really. And since you're tired I guess I'm gonna be the one to get it!" she said. She grabbed her charts and a muffin from the table and ran while Jo just sat there. Thinking about her life. She had no idea what was wrong but something was definitely weird. She snapped out of her day dream as soon as Jason walked in. **


	2. Chapter 2

"**Hey babe", Jason said as he walked towards her and pecked her lips. "Hey" she said with no emotion at all. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing just tired" Jo said. She had used that excuse twice in one day and she felt like she's going to use it more than twice today. She left Jason and went to go do her charts when she saw Alex. **_**Dr. Karev not Alex Dr. Karev **_**she thought. She hurried to get the chart and get out of his way without even mentioning a Hi or hello. He noticed her rush. "What's going on with you Princess?" he asked. "Nothing just want to finish my charts" she said. She ran off as quickly as she could. She knew she could not fight the feeling anymore. After their fight she wanted Alex. Obviously he was trying to help her but he made her life worse by telling Peckwell about her crappy past. **_**Hobo Jo**_** she thought. **_**That's what he probably thinks of me**_**. **

**3 HOURS LATER**

** Jo walks into the computer room to print off an article when she sees Alex. She stares at him and this time he doesn't even bother with an hello. He just stares with disappointment and finishes his work. **_**Screw this I'm out of here**_** Alex thought. As soon as he got up Jo said "Alex, come on. Can we at least try to talk to each other. I don't want to feel like I have to avoid Pediatrics". He cuts her off saying "Oh so that's what you're worried about. Not being on my service". "No that's not what I…". "I've done nothing but try and help you" he stated. "Really?! Because all you've managed to do was make my life worse" she said. "Well it's not my fault your boyfriend can't handle your crappy past" he said staring right into her eyes. "Stay out of my business okay?" she said and walked away. "Don't worry. I'm out", Alex said. **

**5 HOURS LATER**

**Alex comes home and sees Jo on his swing looking down on the group with her covering most of her face. "You keep on making this difficult for me to leave you alone" he said. She turns around revealing her black eye on her right eye. "Can I stay here? Please?" she pleaded. Alex looked at her with comforting eyes and took her hand and walked her in. He walked her upstairs as tears slowly started dropping from Jo's face. Alex set Jo on the bed and ran downstairs to grab a bag of peas from the freezer and ran back up. He walked into his bedroom and she sat on the bed crying. Alex sat by her and put the frozen bag of peas on her eye. "What happened?" he asked. "We were arguing and…" she continued. "He hit you?" he asked. "It just got so bad" she stated and more tears were produced from her eyes. Alex took the bag of peas and grabbed her shoulders and set her down. He said "Don't worry now. You're safe here. I'll be right back as he grabbed his phone and keys from the table. Jo knew what was going on a grabbed his hand immediately. "Alex don't. I know you're going to try to help but it's gonna make things worse. Just please come lie next to me. I really need a friend right now and I sure as hell can't lose you" Jo said. Alex agreed and laid down right next to her not even touching her. Jo started weeping and Alex didn't know what to do. He rubbed her arm and as soon as Jo felt this, she turned around and hugged him. Alex was in shock he didn't she would hug him. After all, they had their first one and he never thought he could get her back but he did. He hugged her while she was crying into his chest. He brushed her hair with his fingers as she let all of her anger and hurt from Peckwell. Alex squeezed her tighter and eventually Jo fell asleep. He watched Jo sleep and thought of how peaceful she looked. He decided he could let his anger for Peckwell aside. For Jo. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Jo woke up the following morning and felt someone breathing on her head. She looked up and saw it was Alex and realized Alex was holding her in his arms. She pretended to sleep for the next hour because they didn't have to be at work till 7 PM and she enjoyed Alex holding her. After one hour exactly, Alex woke up and saw Jo laying her head on his chest. She felt Alex move and decided to move too. Jo looked into Alex's eyes and they just stared at each other before Alex told Jo to go take a shower. Twenty minutes later she came out of the shower in nothing but a towel and saw Alex sleeping on the bed. She walked towards him and nudged him. "WHAAT? What happened?" he woke startled. "Nothing I'm just done taking a shower she said. She walked out and went in the other room to change into her purple shirt and blue jeans and came downstairs for "breakfast". Alex came down 10 minutes later in a hoodie and jeans and walked into the kitchen. **

** He saw Jo eating cereal and he reluctantly got a bowl and joined her. They ate in silence and could feel the awkwardness in the air. Jo finally broke the silence. "You didn't sleep well last night did you?" she asked. "Of course I did. If I didn't I probably would be sleeping right now", he said. "Alex don't lie to me. I was hurt and you comforted me but I can't get in your way. I'm sorry", she said as she grabbed her jacket and went towards the door. She felt like she over exaggerated the situation but she did not want to bother Alex. As soon as she did this, Alex got up and grabbed Jo's shoulder as her back was faced to his face. "The only reason I didn't sleep well last night was the fact that Peckwell hit you. No man should ever hit a woman no matter what. And thinking about that just scares me. No one should ever face what you did", Alex said. "I just didn't…". Alex was cut off as Jo grabbed him and hugged him as hard as she could. She could not have asked for a better best friend. But she knew in her mind she loved him. He cared for her so much and he loves her. She let go of him. "Thanks Alex", she said looking at him with her cute brown eyes. "And honestly, if you think I'm going to let you drive in this weather and in this condition you're stupid", he said with a smile as he grabbed his coat and grabbed her arm and brought her into the car. **

** They arrived at the hospital and Owen looked at Jo with concern. "Wilson, you okay?" he asked her. "I'm well capable of working today Dr. Hunt", she said with emphasis on capable. "Well alright then. Get in your scrubs and get to work!" he said and ran off with his charts to a trauma. **

**7 Hours later…**

** Jo went to the supply closet to look for some pillow covers when Alex comes out of nowhere. "Jo. There is something I need to say…I…" he was cut off my Jo kissing him. They both started blushing and Alex kissed her back. "I love you. When you told me how you couldn't sleep because of me I knew you cared. Peckwell never cared for me as much as you do and I want you Alex. I do. And I don't care what anyone says I love you", she said. He stared at her in awe and said "I love you too". She then hugged him so hard he could barely breathe! She looked into his eyes and started kissing him with full passion and he did too. But their moment was cut off when Arizona walked into the supply closet. "Oh! Hey", she squealed like her usual self. "Sorry I was just about to leave", Jo said to Arizona. "I'll see you later Alex", she said to Jo smiling on her way out. "Wow nice Karev! Dating one of your students", Arizona said. "Oh screw you. This is the first person I actually felt 'good' with. I always great crazy and cancer. And she's none of those. She gets me", he said with so much passion that Arizona was shocked he said all this when she only made an ironic statement.  
"I cheated on my wife and I'm a horrible person", she told Karev. You're not the worst person in this world. People do worse and I know you and Callie will work this out", he told her. She smiled at him and walked away thinking about what he said. In just 10 minutes Alex Karev started changing his attitude towards people. He was nicer. He wasn't an ass as much as everyone says he is. He has empathy for people and this was all because of one person. Jo. **


	4. Chapter 4

**As they finally finished their shift, Alex went to see how Meredith was doing. After all, his best friend, who stuck with him ever since he was a douche, had a baby. "Hey Mer! How you doin'?" he asked. "Good…um Alex…what happened…?" she asked with worry. "Nothing why?" he asked. "You just seem so happy. Why?! I've been in this bed for less than 5 hours and I'm so behind on the hospital's rumors. So spill", she said with eagerness as she held baby Bailey in her arms. "Jo and I are…", he was quickly cut off by Meredith squealing with joy. "Oh I knew it! And please excuse my behavior I just had a baby and my hormones are messed up but you're following in this dirty ex-mistress' footsteps", she said with a wink. He hugged Mer and kissed baby Bailey on the forehead and left to look for Jo. He went to the resident's lounge and saw her sitting alone. He sat by her and they sat in silence for 10 minutes when Jo started to cry. Alex had no idea why she was crying but he held and let her cry all her emotions out. He was practically and expert even though he only did this one other time. **

**He grabbed her bag and jacket and took her in the car. Once they arrived home, Alex laid her on his bed and he laid right next to her. They silently stared at the well when Jo was finally ready to talk. "You know how I told you my mother dropped me off at a fire station when I was young?" she asked him. "Well I think she's back. The fire station said my mother was around the age of 16 when she had me and it's been 21 years and the lady is 37 years old. She's drunk and says she regrets leaving her baby in a fire station. I know I shouldn't assume anything but I can't help it. I took a blood sample from her and got a DNA test done and I have the results but I don't want to look", she said. "Then don't. Do it when you're ready. I'm here with Jo", he said and grabbed her hand and put it on his chest. They got up and they looked into each other's eyes. "I know you don't want to hurt me but I love you and I want sex", she said. "Jo you're grieving I hate to…", and again he was cut off by Jo leaning up and kissing him with intensity. "I love you Alex. Nothing is gonna change that", she said. "I know but we can do this when the time is right okay? I promise Jo", he said. She understood why he was doing this and for some reason, she was glad that he said no to sex. She didn't want to break down during sex because of her mother. She changed out of her clothes and tucked into bed with Alex on her side. "What would I do without you? You haven't even been my boyfriend for one hour and I already need you", she said. "Shh! Just close your eyes and sleep. We've had stressful days and I'm here. You're safe with me", he said. Jo put her head of his arm and hugged him. He hugged back and then fell asleep. She then fell asleep dreaming about the kids they were going to have. She didn't know if it was a good dream or a nightmare. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Jo woke up with Alex on her side. She couldn't stop thinking about the dream. Luckily, both of them had the day off. So much had been going on in Jo's life. Her mother, Alex, and the dream. The dream. She still couldn't stop thinking about it. She took a shower, dressed in her PJs, and came downstairs to find Alex making breakfast. **_**Why was Alex making breakfast**_** she thought. "Hey. How'd you sleep last night?" he asked her. "Great", she said as she walked over and greeted him with a kiss. "Jo don't lie to me. There was something definitely wrong", he stated. **

"**Alex it's nothing I just want to go to work", she said. "Um…we don't have work today…" he said looking at her with confusion. **

"**Oh yeah. I just want to stay home and read a book and eat and do nothing more. Okay?" she said with demand.  
"Yes ma'am", he said. "And I'll be home with you too", he stated. "Alex, you don't have to just go if you want to", she said. "But I want to stay here. And if you think I'm gonna leave you then you're crazy", he said. She gave a small smile and went to the couch with a plate of eggs and bacon holding her favorite book, **_**The Great Gatsby. **_**She continued from the beginning and Alex joined her watching TV. After she ate her breakfast, Alex came and sat down next to her. "Ready to talk now?" he asked her. No reply. She just sat there speechless. **

"**Jo?" he said. **

**She looked at him with no emotion and decided it was a perfect time for a hug. She hugged him and sniffed her nose but wasn't crying. Alex held her for a while before she finally said "I had a dream last night. You and I had children and I don't know Alex. It just frightened me to see myself as a mother. I can't imagine being one because of my past. And you of course were the best dad to our son and our daughter. And no offense to your friend and all but by the stories I here, I don't want to be like Meredith's mother! I want kids but I can't raise a family! And it just frightened me to see that", she said. Alex kept hugging her and let go of the hug and looked into her. Complete silence. "But there were good parts to my dream. I got to see you as a Dad perfect with our children. I got to see little kids playing with you. It was happy and sad Alex. But worst of all, my mother came into the picture. She was the 'cool' grandma who spoils her grandkids. I don't want my mother in my children's life. AT ALL", she said. "Okay, okay, okay", he said holding her cheek with his hand. "I get it but I think it's a little soon for that. We only started dating for 12 hours. Plus we haven't had sex yet", he said with a smile and a kiss. "Well, I think it's the perfect time right now", she said. "I agree", Alex said with one of his "sexy" smiles. He grabbed her by the legs and carried her up the stairs. "YES. OH THANK GOD", she said with a smile as Alex laid her on the bed. **

**He intensely started kissing her with so much passion and Jo couldn't fight back. She was moved by him kissing down her neck. They slowly took their clothes off and then he made his way to the Southern border (Callie's line when dating Erica). He licked his finger and slowly put it in her vagina. He then started moving it up and down, gaining speed each time. She moaned continuously and she gave herself up. She couldn't take the immense pleasure he gave her. Now Alex was in control. He slow made his way up kissing her so very gently. He put his penis right into her vagina and 20 minutes later they were lying in the bed. Sweating and smiling. Jo never felt anything like this before. She was so happy that she had finally done it. **

** She looked at Alex who was amazed at how well they did. He had sex with so many girls and this one was so special. He just loved everything about Jo. He even loved how their crappy pasts brought them together. He knew she was the one. Alex looked into Jo's eyes and said "I love you", with a smile. She smiled and again, laid her head on his naked chest as they drifted off to sleep. Their day off was the best and Jo loved everything about it. Especially Alex. She was so happy with the way their relationship was working in only one day! She was glad this happened. After Peckwell she needed someone she could trust. She could cherish and that is exactly what she got from Alex. **_**Alex**_** she thought. Alex. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

** Jo woke up that morning. She looked and saw that Alex was naked and then remembered what happened last night. She smiled and greeted him with a quick peck on his lips and soon Alex woke up. "Morning", he said with a smile. "Last night was amazing and I love you Alex. And I don't want this to ever end", she said. Alex rolled on top of her and said "Me too" while he started to kiss her. They had quick make out session before they decided to shower together. **

** After they showered, they both went downstairs and ate. Then, they went to the hospital and Jo couldn't help but feel lucky that she had Alex. Thinking of this, Jo decided it was time to find out if they woman in the hospital was really her mother. She took the envelope that she had kept in her space in the resident's lounge and opened it carefully. She took out the piece of paper and held it in her hand for a couple of minutes before she gained the strength and opened it. The woman was her mother. **


End file.
